Key to Life
by TheGecko99
Summary: The S-Class Exams are fast approaching but Lucy has fallen seriously ill forfeiting her chances of accompanying Cana. As Natsu and the gang head off without her, could this be the last time they see Lucy alive? And who are these kids? NaLu with a pinch of GaLe.
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! The Fairy Tail universe is the creation and property of Hiro Mashima and the respective distributors.**

**A/N: **Yay! I have finally had some inspiration! Sorry to readers of **Losing Her**, my Sailor Moon fic, I'm really struggling to sort that but please don't eat me because an update is on its way very soon! Anyway I came up with the idea for this Fairy Tail story awhile ago but I hadn't really watched/read enough of the series to know what I was doing BUT that has changed so here it is!

I am a MASSIVE NaLu shipper and I'm very partial to GaLe as well, however the story will mainly focus on the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. I assume that reading this you will already have some prior knowledge of the characters and Fairy Tail universe so I won't spend too much time developing individual characters until later on (shhh...secret).

**IMPORTANT! Read this! ~ **To clarify the events in this chapter, and possibly the next, take place about three months before Natsu and the gang are shipped off to Tenroujima Island. I am also assuming that for the sake of this story that Natsu and Lucy are both around 18 (seeing as no-one knows how old Natsu is) and have known each other over a year (I think the exact amount of time is mentioned in the anime but I can't remember so I'm sticking with this) since Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

I'm going to warn you now that this will not necessarily be a happy story all the way through and there will be tidbits of swearing and implied sexual content so just beware.

As always, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. So I'll shut up and get on with the story! Enjoy! ^o^

* * *

**Key to Life **

_~Chapter 1: Proposal~_

Mavis help me! he thought. Natsu was on the verge of a meltdown. He was sweating up a storm and his knees were knocking together comically. This was far more terrifying than facing a powerful enemy mage and even more debilitating than a train ride. He was going to propose to Lucy... In front of the guild. The thought ricocheted around his skull like a bullet and he was having trouble getting his body to move. He had already taken Lucy as his mate a few months ago but this was another matter entirely. He had been going to propose in _private_ but Mira had had other ideas.

So here he was, Erza's sword at his back to ensure he wouldn't get cold feet, standing just out of sight behind the curtains on the guild's stage. He knew that Lucy was sitting out there somewhere, Happy in her arms and the picture calmed his nerves a little. The S-Class exams were a few months away and Natsu had wanted to propose before they left so Mira and Lissana had devised a talent contest with Natsu's proposal as the grand finale and winning act. Natsu had been against it but when Gray had challenged his talent he soon had a change of heart. A change he was now thoroughly regretting.

Gray and Juvia had finished up their spectacular double act and were walking off stage toward Natsu and Erza, as Mira took the microphone. Gray didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He only put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and then continued off stage and round into the audience. Juvia gave Natsu's hand an encouraging squeeze and then followed Gray. They were the only other people who knew, although Natsu had his suspicions that Gajeel may have guessed.

"And now! We have our very own Salamander! Come on down Natsu!" Mira's cue and the tip Erza's sword in his spine had him shuffling out into the spotlight, looking uncharacteristically nervous. He glanced at Erza, gulping as she requipped another sword and then he turned to the audience. They had all gone quiet in anticipation. Natsu searched desperately until he found her. Their eyes met and he calmed a fraction.

"Get on with it moron!" Gajeel yelled from the audience.

Natsu took the microphone and inhaled deeply.

"HieveryoneI'mupheretodaybecauseihavesomethingreallyimportanttodoandineedanassistant," His words came loud and fast leaving the guild in confusion.

"Oi! Flame-brain! Slow down!" Gray yelled some encouragement.

He fidgeted and gulped for air, trying to get the words out. Nastu hadn't even proposed yet. How was he going to do this?

"Come on Natsu! I didn't know you got stage fright!"

"Pun-pun!"

"Are you hungry Natsu?"

Lucy, Happy and Plue were trying their best to give Natsu some support, for which he was thankful, and he felt some of his natural cheek returning. Lucy just had that kind of effect on him and he loved her for it.

"Well since you spoke up first, why don't you get up here and help me with my act Luigi?"

"That's not my name, idiot!"

"Aw come on! I need an assistant!"

"Natsu..."

Lucy was blushing furiously but she obliged. This man knows I can't refuse him, she thought miserably. She set Happy down on the table leaving both him and Plue in Levy's care. Standing up and walking awkwardly to the stage, Lucy could hear her guild-mates whispering their encouragement. She thought she heard gray mutter something that sounded like "Stage fright my ass," but she didn't have time to ponder the implications. Instead of using the stairs off stage, she grabbed Natsu's proffered hand and clambered up the front of the stage.

"Mira! I need the stuff!" Natsu shouted. Mira appeared with a strip of cloth and a small velvet box and then just as quickly disappeared. Lucy was beyond bewildered. Upon seeing the box some guild members guessed what was happening. It was common knowledge that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail were an item but only a select few we're privy to the fact they had taken their relationship to the next level. And only the resident dragon slayers of Fairy Tail knew that Lucy was Natsu's once in a life time mate. So for the less dense of the members it was now quite apparent what Natsu's "act" was. For Lucy, however, ignorance was bliss.

"Ok Luce shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Lucy obediently closed her eyes and felt Natsu wrap the cloth around her eyes. Lucy was feeling very unsure about this.

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Natsu."

"What did I have for breakfast this morning?"

"What the hell has that got to do with this?!" Lucy did her best to send a slap his way but in her blind state she found herself swinging at air. She vowed to get him for this later.

Having narrowly avoided Lucy's swinging hand (She sure has good aim, Natsu thought) Natsu made a few faces and some outrageous poses that had the guild in peals of laughter, just to make sure she really couldn't see. When she neither laughed nor hit him, Natsu decided to continue. He waved his arms to quiet the audience.

"For the last act today I'm going to perform a magic trick!"

"Oi retard! This is a _wizard's _guild, we all do magic! Be more original dumbass!"

"Shut up ice prick!"

Lucy groaned internally. Something similar to this had happened on one of their missions. Natsu's "magic trick" had turned out to be setting her clothes alight while she was bathing so that he could give her new ones. It would have been sweet if it hadn't been her favorite blouse

.

"Anyways Lucy, give me your hand," Lucy lifted her right hand, "Not that one! The other one, weirdo."

"Who are you calling weird?"

"Just give it!" She extended the other and felt his warm hand enclose it.

With one hand Natsu popped open the little box revealing a simple gold ring with three rubies clustered at the top. It had taken forever to choose the right one which is why he had enlisted Mira and Lissana's help- the beginnings of this whole fiasco. The guild tripped over themselves trying to get a better look.

"You ready for this Lucy?" She could picture his lopsided grin that she loved so much as he spoke.

"Yep, just hurry up would you!" Lucy could feel something cold slipping onto one of her fingers but she couldn't pin point which.

"There! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore! Great trick huh?" Natsu was very pleased with himself. So pleased in fact he took a minute to realize there was no cheering and Lucy wasn't kissing him like he expected. Everyone in the guild was silent but for Mira, who was banging her head on a nearby post.

"W-what do you mean Natsu?" Lucy was shaking; he couldn't actually be breaking up with her, could he?

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Natsu was confused. He was sure she would like this.

"I'm Happy! That's Lucy!"

"Why aren't I happy?" She mimicked him. Oh Mavis, he was so dense! "Natsu you just broke up with me and I'm supposed to be _happy_?" In front of the whole guild and she couldn't even run away because she couldn't see anything with the stupid blindfold on. She would have removed it if Natsu wasn't still holding her hand.

"Hey! I already told you _I'm _Happy!"

Natsu was taken aback, "Hey, hey, hey! Who said we're breaking up?"

"You did!"

"No I didn't! Did you eat something weird today Luce?"

"My stomach has nothing to do with this!"

The couple's friends watched as the misunderstanding became a full blown argument. Natsu really didn't have a way with words. Eventually Gajeel intervened.

"Idiot you didn't take the blindfold off bunny-girl!"

Natsu stopped mid argument.

"Oops!" He let go of Lucy's hand and moved behind her to take the blindfold off.

"It's about time you took that off! Now get away from- " She stopped short. Lucy had raised her hand ready to strike out at the cowering Natsu when she caught sight of the ring.

"Natsu what's this?" Her teary eyes examined the rubies in the fading sunlight.

"It's a ring!"

"Idiot I know that! But where did it-" realization dawned on her, "This was your trick?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend; I want you to be my wife!" His face split into a blinding smile and it took Lucy a moment to take in this information. And she found herself crying as she looked down at the ring. What a horrible misunderstanding, she had really done it this time.

"Marry me Luce?" She looked up and drank him in, his face, his smile, his scent. Finally she felt her voice rise in her throat.

"Of course you dummy!" Lucy threw herself into Natsu's waiting arms and they tu,bled to the floor laughing and, in Lucy's case, crying. The guild released a breath it didn't know it had been holding and soon wolf whistles and cheering erupted around the couple. Levy and Wendy were tearing up and Happy flew over and buried himself in between Lucy and Natsu. Mira stood stealing in delight next to her siblings and Master Makarov. Ezra nodded her head approvingly at Natsu's performance and Gray threw some half-hearted insults at the mushy pair. The guild was already preparing a lengthy celebration for the newly engaged couple.

The guild festivities went on long into the night, drinking and feasting and drinking some more. Everyone took their time to congratulate Lucy and Natsu, even Loke made a special appearance but had to leave after Natsu caught him flirting with his mate.

Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and the other girls all discussed wedding plans with Lucy while the boys mocked Natsu about finally growing up. Lucy herself was ecstatic! She was _engaged _and to _Natsu _no less. She didn't think it was possible to be this happy! When she excused herself briefly from talk about the wedding theme to get food she was pulled aside by a very desperate Natsu.

"Luce we gotta hide!"

"Why on Ear-" but before she could finish Natsu had grabbed her wrist and was charging down one of many corridors in the new guild building. Her protesting was futile as her fiancé lead her around corners and down corridors until eventually they came to a sudden halt outside a room that Natsu deemed far enough from the commotion and pushed her inside. He locked the door and listened to make sure no one had followed them.

Meanwhile, Lucy examined the room. It was small, to say the least, but a large portion was taken up by a plush-looking double bed. There was a small golden light lacrima on a bedside table glowing softly. Lucy was just wondering why on Earthland there was a room like this in the guild when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She could feel Natsu's hard chest on her back and hear his soft breathing as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. Lucy resisted a moan.

"I thought I'd never get you alone," Natsu's voice was breathy against her ear, his tone deep and smooth. Lucy's heart did little flips as she turned in his arms to face him. She traced his collarbone and then up his next and jaw stopping at his lips. She moved her lips to meet his and Natsu growled in his throat. She pulled back and looked at him through long lashes. Natsu thought he might melt.

"I know." She said. Behind his dense exterior, Natsu, as she had learned, was nobodies fool. He pulled her closer and kissed her ear, her jaw her mouth; long, slow and calculating. Lucy closed her eyes but Natsu kept his half-lidded gaze trained on her face. She looked angelic in the low light, golden hair shining like a halo, pale skin almost translucent. And she was his. His.

"Wanna have some fun Luce?" Natsu whispered into her ear, hands moving from her waist to undo her belt.

"Thought you'd never ask," Lucy replied breathlessly, tugging at his scarf.

* * *

Back at the festivities, everyone was too caught up in the excitement and the alcohol to notice the disappearance of main couple. The girls were busy wedding planning and the boys were having drinking contests with Cana. Only a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his girlfriend noticed Natsu steal Lucy away. He was sipping on Mira's latest concoction, an iron milkshake and she was reading through a magazine on wedding dresses, getting into the spirit of things in her own way

"Ghihi! Go for it bunny-girl."

"Hey Gajeel." He turned and looked down at Levy who was turning the glossy coloured pages, not making eye contact.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Wanna get married?" He choked on his milkshake. Levy giggling and stopped flipping through the pages to pat him on the back as he struggled to breathe.

"Where did that come from?!"

"It's nothing." She rested her head on her fists looking up at him. She smiled brightly and Gajeel found himself looking away so that she wouldn't see his blush. Levy giggled some more and went back to her magazine.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? No idea what's going on? Want to see Lucy and Natsu's wedding? PM me if you have any questions and please review! Hopefully I will have the new chapter up soon but I'm going on holiday so no guarantee :) Thanks again!**

**~TheGecko99**


	2. Wedding Sickness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! The Fairy Tail universe is the creation and property of Hiro Mashima and the respective distributors.**

**A.N. **Wow this took a while but you will all be pleased to know that it was well worth the wait. This chapter is just shy of 5000 words, my longest chapter ever! Woo! Anyway I decided to do Lucy and Natsu's wedding. I had a lot of fun writing this. Next chapter is the last before the time skip...I think...maybe not. Anyway, it could be a while before its up but please look forward to it!

Now I'll shut up and let you read. On with the show!

**Key to Life**

_~Chapter 2: Wedding Sickness~_

"Ugh!" Lucy clutched the porcelain toilet bowl with white knuckles and retched up the contents of her stomach for what felt like the millionth time that morning. From the moment she had woken up, nausea had sent her world spinning and clambering for the toilet. She sat shakily on the comfortingly cool tiles of her apartment's bathroom, clammy hands still clutching the bowl and sweat dripping down her forehead, after a particularly violent bout of vomiting. Lucy couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips, why today of all days? _I hate Mondays..._

When she had nothing left to purge, Lucy got groggily to her feet. She ran the shower and stripped. Stepping under the steaming water, the mage sighed in satisfaction and relished in the water streaming down her face and body. Over the past month she had learned that a shower was the best way to relieve the nausea- but not today. _Odd, _she thought. _Usually the pain is gone by now. _

Stepping out of the water, she troweled off and blow dried her hair. She applied light make up and tied her hair into a messy pony tail- it would all be redone professionally later anyway. Looking in the mirror, Lucy was now satisfied that no-one would be able to tell she had been throwing up a lung just ten minutes previous; something that she had once again perfected over the course of the last month.

Lucy picked a simple pleated skirt and accompanying blouse, she wasn't going into the guild today so she didn't need to dress up. In the kitchen, she glanced briefly at her fridge but her stomach lurched. _Maybe I'll just have a big lunch. _She chuckled at the thought. _I probably won't have much choice._ Lucy popped a pain reliever and gulped it down with a glass of water. She set the empty vessel on the counter and leaned back against it, exhausted from the simple task. She had been feeling very tired all the time lately and the vomiting had crept up on her, worsening in the last week. Ordinarily Lucy would have gone straight to the doctor, but she put it down to fatigue from wedding planning and stress- which would soon be relieved anyway.

Contenders for the S-Class exams were going to be announced on Saturday and then they would be leaving on Sunday. Natsu was almost more excited about that than their wedding. The guild had been in a frenzy since his surprise proposal at the talent contest almost three months ago. Lucy smiled to herself remembering how she mistook his proposal for a break up.

Everyone in the guild was pitching in for the wedding: Master Makarov was lending them the guild hall for the reception; Cana was in charge of the drinks; Reedus would be painting the special day; Gray and Juvia had offered to do ice sculptures; The exceeds would be putting up decorations with Wendy; Erza was in charge of the cake and catering; Levy, Mira and Lisanna were assigned with seating arrangements and organizing the reception; Even Gajeel and the Thunder God Tribe had offered to help in their own ways. That left Lucy to choose her and Natsu's outfits, (there was no way she was letting Natsu have free reign) and invitations. Of course all of Fairy Tail was invited, Loke included. She had sent one to her father as well but hadn't received a reply. Natsu's only family was Happy, and he was going to be the ring bearer with Carla. Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus and Jura, Sherry and Lyon of Lamia Scale had said they would come, even Jellal had received an invite but whether the Council would let him attend was another matter.

As if on cue, Lucy was interrupted from her musings by the telltale scratching of her bedroom window opening. She didn't have to investigate; she already knew who it was. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" She called out from the kitchen.

"I came to see you, dummy." Lucy jumped a little as a pair of warm arms grabbed her from behind.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she admonished him. Lucy turned in the circle of Natsu's arm and planted a gentle kiss on his grinning lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," his firm kiss left Lucy short of breath.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated herself, nestling closer to Natsu's chest, loving the warmth that eased her aching stomach.

"I thought I would come and see you before ice-for-brains comes looking for me." He tugged a bit at the waist line of her skirt and nibbled a little at the junction of her neck and collarbone, trailing his way slowly to her jaw and playing with her earlobe. Lucy fought to hide her arousal and her nausea at the same time.

"Natsu, you shouldn't talk about your best man that way!" Despite their constant bickering Natsu and Gray were actually very close friends but some people had still been surprised at that announcement.

"Hmph. Come on Luce I come all the way to see you," Natsu was sulking but that didn't stop his hand creeping up her shirt.

"Natsu, we can't do this today," Lucy muttered, swatting him away.

"Aw but we were just starting to have fun," he mumured against her lips, his voice hot and heavy with desire. Lucy felt a tingle got up her spine and hissed when he started to fiddle with her bra strap, undeterred. She felt a wave nausea wash over her and a pained groan escaped. Natsu mistook it for encouragement. He kissed her harder and flicked his tongue into her mouth, exploring. Lucy felt she might vomit when a round of excited knocking stopped Natsu mid-kiss. His head shot up like a startled rabbit and Lucy almost felt like laughing at his reaction.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you in there?"

"Lu-chan! It's time!"

"Let us in or I'm breaking the door down Lucy."

Natsu shuddered at the sound of Erza's voice and looked down at Lucy, disappointed. She gave an apologetic shrug.

"I'll see you later," she gave him a quick goodbye kiss and pushed him away with some effort, Natsu pouted but let go.

Natsu perched on Lucy's bedroom window as she watched him from the doorway. Lucy used the solid frame to support her weight as more nausea and fatigue swept over her. Natsu looked back at his fiancé; even when she wasn't trying, Lucy was beautiful. The thought that she was his forever, was enough to have him grinning like a madman as he leapt into the street below. Lucy shook her head, trying to remember why she had agreed to marry the man.

"Lucy are you alright?"

"Lu-chan, hurry up!"

"I am going to count to three."

Lucy sighed. There was no rest for the weary.

"One!"

Lucy composed herself and suppressed the urge to throw up.

"Two!"

She plastered a smile to her features. This was a big day, might as well enjoy it.

"Three! We're coming in!" Hand gripping the door knob, Lucy unlocked and flung open the door...just as Erza's boot made contact with her face and the world went black.

Lucy woke with a groan and the worried faces of Wendy and Levy peering over her.

"Ah thank goodness it didn't leave bruise! Are you alright Lucy?" Wendy's relieved voice floated through her foggy mind.

"W-what?" Lucy struggled to sit up and rubbed the tender spot just above her left eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Levy crouched down on the floor beside her and took one of Lucy's hands in her own, helping her up. "Don't you remember Lu-chan? We're here to get you ready. Erza has just gone to get your dress."

"Ready? Dress?" Lucy mumbled, having a hard time staying awake.

"Lu-chan it's your wedding today! Are you sure your head is okay?" Suddenly the pieces snapped together and Lucy was alert. She glanced at the clock on her wall and almost jumped out of her skin. Lucy made her entrance at 3pm and it was 11am now.

"We're going to be late!"

"We know!" Wendy and Levy giggled in unison. Nausea forgotten, Lucy grabbed her keys from her desk and sifted through them. She didn't have time to be sick today.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" There was a flash of light and the chained maid appeared before them

"Punishment, princess?"

"No! Virgo we need our make-up done for the wedding. You know, the one we tried last week? Please be quick."

"Of course Princess," Virgo bowed and large make up set from the spirit world appeared at her side in a cloud of smoke. Lucy, Levy and Wendy each took a seat on the bed and Virgo got to work.

Lucy had five bridesmaids and one maid of honour. Mira and Cana would be doing their own make up and would arrive at about noon for their hair and dress fitting. Juvia, Wendy, Levy and, the maid of honour, Erza would all be doing their make up with Lucy and Virgo. Lucy had no idea where Juvia and Erza were or why Mira and Cana had chosen to do their own make up. When Lucy had asked, Mira just gave her a mysterious and slightly suspicious smile saying simply that it was a "surprise". Lucy had just sighed and let it go.

Virgo had finished Wendy and was just getting started on Levy when Erza and Juvia rushed through the door.

"Juvia is so sorry! Gray-sama couldn't find Natsu so Juvia was helping." Lucy's eyebrow twitched, she knew where that fire-breathing idiot had been.

"Don't worry Juvia, you're here now. Have a seat," Lucy smiled at her and gestured to a spot on the bed beside her. Lucy got up briefly to meet Erza. Juvia happily settled and began chatting excitedly with Levy and Wendy, Virgo still working her magic.

"My tardiness is unforgivable Lucy, I deserve punishment," Erza spoke so seriously Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine.

"N-n-no! It's fine! It's fine!" Lucy hurriedly reassured her maid of honour. "You got my dress so it's okay!"

Erza seemed to have forgotten the dress bag in her armored hand. "Ah yes of course," she handed the heavy bag to Lucy, who hung it on a hook beside the door. "I spoke to the owner, the rest of the dresses will be arriving shortly. If you will excuse me I should see to my make up." With that Erza strode across the threshold, where Virgo stood waiting, having finished the others. Lucy sighed at her friend's blunt behavior but let it go, joining the others on her bed.

"Princess, it's your turn."

"Ah! Yes, okay. Thank you Virgo."

As the spirit applied her make-up, Lucy observed her friends. Virgo had done an amazing job on all of them. The make up was minimal but accentuated their features and made them appear to be glowing. The mage couldn't help but sigh again, all these girls were incredibly beautiful. Lucy had always been proud of her looks, to the point of being outright vain, but sometimes she felt inadequate to these girls.

"Princess," Virgo whispered as she adorned Lucy's ears in jeweled cuffs, small pearls dangling from the intricate silver work.

"Hmm?"

"You are running a very high fever princess."

"Oh," Lucy frowned and lifted a hand to her forehead. She was surprised to find Virgo was right. "Funny, I don't feel like I am."

"I suggest you ask Wendy for healing."

"No, no. I feel fine. No need to worry them unnecessarily." Virgo shrugged at Lucy's reply.

"I'm done princess. Punishment time?"

"Never! Thank you Virgo, you can return. Don't forget to come to the wedding!"

"Of course princess," Virgo bowed and disappeared in a golden haze.

Lucy turned to see all the girls staring at her in awe.

"What?"

"Lucy," Wendy said quietly. "You look like an angel!"

The others could only gape and nod in agreement. Lucy stood up to find a mirror and when she did she was blown away. Virgo had really outdone herself. If her friends were glowing, then Lucy was _radiating_ beauty. Her skin looked as though it was the purest porcelain, her lips the finest rose. Her eyes had only a hint of gold eye shadow and her lashes were accentuated by dark mascara. Small gems and glitter sparkled at the corner of her eyes and curled around to meet the tips of her eyebrows, framing her face. The earrings had small, white feathers Lucy hadn't noticed before, that made her look almost as if there were angel wings growing behind her ears. Lucy could have cried but stopped herself. There was no way she wanted this ruined.

"Lu-chan! Cana, Mira and the dresses are here!" Levy startled Lucy out of her reverie in the bathroom mirror.

"Coming!" Lucy took one last peek at her reflection and went to meet the last of the bridesmaids. "Cana, Mira! You guys look amazing!" She smiled, giving both a hug.

"Not as good as you!" Mira giggled hugging her back. "Sorry we took so long, Cana and I had to make a brief stop for the dresses- Among other things." There was that secretive smile again. Cana snorted.

"Yeah but we couldn't stop for booze." Lucy laughed at that.

"Well it appears all the dresses are here," Lucy looked around the room, each girl had their own dress in hand. "I think it's time we get our hair done!" A round of cheers filled the air. Lucy grabbed another key from her waist.

"Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" The crab spirit appeared in the center of the room. Wendy let out a small squeak and leapt back.

"What can I do for you- ebi?"

"Cancer, you remember the hairstyle we practiced last week?" The spirit nodded and Lucy continued, glancing at the clock. "Well could you do that for all the girls? I'll go last. But make it snappy, we only have three hours left!"

"As you wish Lucy. Who's first- ebi?"

"Oh! Oh! me! Me!" Mira squealed excitedly.

"Then me!" Levy piped up.

"Juvia wants to be third!"

Lucy lined the girls up, single file, for Cancer to work his magic. The order was decided on Mira, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Cana, and then Lucy. While they were waiting, Cana pulled Lucy aside, looking serious.

"Lucy I need to ask you a favour." Lucy looked at the card mage in slight confusion but nodded her head as a prompt for Cana to continue. "I have a feeling I'm going to be chosen for the S-Class exams."

"That's great Cana!"

"No it's not."

"It's not?" Lucy repeated dumbly. Cana tugged Lucy into the kitchen away from the other girls who were oblivious to their absence.

"This will be the fifth time I was chosen. I've failed every time." Cana looked uncharacteristically sober and that scared Lucy more than her words.

"Cana I'm sure this time-" Lucy tried but Cana cut her off.

"If I fail this time I'm leaving the guild." It took a moment to sink in but when it did, it was all Lucy could do to not to yell.

"What on Earthland are you talking about? You can't leave! Cana, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same!" Cana looked flat.

"My father is Gildarts. I came to this guild looking for him and I haven't been able to tell him since. I decided that when I became an S-Class wizard I would tell him but I keep failing. This is going to be my last try." Lucy's jaw dropped and she struggled to get anything out as she watched Cana's eye tear up. "Lucy we need partners for the exams. Would you be mine?" The look the card mage gave her all but sealed the deal. Lucy grabbed Cana's two hands in her own, struggling not to ruin her make-up with the tears that threatened to spill.

"Of Course! I'm going to make you S-Class no matter wha-" the celestial mage staggered and almost fell on top of Cana. _Oh no. _Lucy released Cana and lunged desperately for the kitchen sink. She emptied the meager contents of her stomach into the basin, her shoulders shaking and breathing ragged. When she was finished, Lucy washed the vomit away and turned to give Cana a shaky smile. Then she popped another pain killer in her mouth and dry swallowed.

"Sorry you had to see that. Don't tell anyone else okay?" Lucy did her best to act nonchalant, straightening herself up.

"Lucy what the fuck was that?!" Cana looked horrified. For a moment She had seen Lucy's golden magic pouring from her body as she retched.

"Uh, vomiting...I guess..."

"Lucy that wasn't just vomit, you were throwing up magic energy."

"Huh?" Lucy was confused. She didn't remember seeing anything unusual but it might explain why she felt so drained. "Are you sure?"

"Damn sure. You need Wendy." Cana turned to leave but Lucy caught her wrist.

"Please! Please don't tell anyone! I'll go to a doctor straight after the wedding. Just not now!" Lucy begged but Cana looked unconvinced.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Only a few days," She lied.

"Hmmm, I don't like this..."

"Please Cana! I'm getting married today!"

"Lu-chan! Cana-chan! Cancer is ready for you!"

"Be right there!" Lucy called. "C'mon Cana lets get ready!" The blonde fled the crime scene.

"Fine." Cana took a swig of her hidden booze. She was going to regret this.

Everyone clambered to get a glimpse of bride, waving and smiling to the Magnolians as the procession slowly advanced toward the church. Many young girls would remember her for years to come; the sight of Lucy in her simple, sleeveless white gown that clung to her curves and shined like the moon. A gauzy cape draped about her thin shoulders like wings, connected by a simple heart-shaped pin. Her golden hair was down and curled into loose ringlets, a wreath of white roses crowning her head like a halo. The gauzy veil covering her eyes matching her cape. If they had looked closer, some may even have noticed the thin silver sash about her waist where many keys glittered in the afternoon sun.

"It's an angel!" Children exclaimed

"No, that's a fairy," their parents would reply.

The bridesmaids drew just as much attention. Like the bride, their hair was in loose curls but only a single white rose was carefully pinned into a lock of hair. Their dresses were silver, as if the wearers were dripping mercury. Each was strapless, falling to the floor and pooling at their feet. In each of the girl's hands was a small bouquet of white blossoms tied in silver ribbon. Some thought royalty was visiting, to which a hasty reply would come: "Those are Fairy Tail wizards!"

This had been Mira's "surprise" for Lucy- a wedding to go down in Magnolian folklore.

Lucy's vision blurred again and she gave her head a small shake, careful not to dislodge her wreath. The bridal party was sitting in an anti-chamber of the Magnolia Cathedral, making last minute adjustments before their grand entrance.

"Lucy are you okay?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"Just a little nervous," It wasn't a lie, Lucy had never wanted anything this bad and yet the thought of walking down that aisle was making her stomach do little flips- or was that the nausea again?

"Okay Lu-chan, it's time!"

"Juvia can't wait to see Gray-sama in a tuxedo!"

Lucy gulped as her bridesmaids took their places around her. Wendy and Levy would go first, followed by Mira and Cana. Then Juvia and the maid of honour would precede the bride. However, Lucy wouldn't be alone, Master had offered to walk her down the aisle in her father's place. The music began to play and the doors to the anti-chamber were thrown open. Wendy and Levy stepped out.

Lucy was barely registered that it was her turn when the Master tapped her. She took the old man's hand, feeling numb. She stumbled a little on her high-heels, balance wavering, as she took her bouquet from a small table.

"Deep breaths child. Are you ready?" The Master asked quietly.

"Yes Master."

"Then let's go." Gently, Makarov lead Lucy from the chamber and out onto the aisle. The intake of breath from the onlookers was audible. They were taken aback at just how angelic she looked but none were more enthralled than the groom himself.

Natsu stood at the altar beside a sweating gray, who was melting in his tuxedo. He watched every step Lucy took, every swing of her hips, in awe. _If I'm dreaming, don't ever wake me_, he thought. She was more than beautiful and Natsu had trouble finding a word in his limited vocabulary to justify what he was seeing. He hadn't wanted a big wedding but now he was glad Lucy had insisted because everyone here would witness her become his. No one could take Lucy from him now.

As Lucy walked she noticed her spirits in the crowd, Loke blowing her a kiss. She spotted Jellal under guard in a corner of the church, eyes intently following Erza. _So he did come. Hopefully Erza likes this surprise. _But what shocked her the most was the cloaked figure standing at the back- _Papa! _

Finally Lucy reached the altar. She gave Makarov a kiss on his forehead and let go of the sniffling guild master as she climbed the last few steps to meet Natsu. Gray smiled and her bridesmaids stood behind her beaming as Natsu lifted her veil and took her hands in his.

"Hey Luigi," he whispered.

"Idiot!" She giggled.

The couple never took their eyes off of each other as the ceremony continued, not even as Happy and Carla handed them the rings. Finally the priest came to the part they had been waiting for.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Natsu flashed his lopsided grin at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do" Lucy gave her head another small shake to clear her blurry vision and concern rippled across Natsu's features.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Natsu Dragneel. You may kiss the bride!"

Natsu took his wife into his arms and kissed her with all the love he possessed and felt his own feelings reciprocated as Lucy returned her husbands kiss. The priest left as the entire church got to their feet wolf whistling, clapping and cheering for the new couple. Jude Heartfilia took this opportunity to slip from the church and her spirits bowed and disappeared.

"Ahahaha suckers! Lucy's mine now!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fists in the air and releasing Lucy.

"Shut up flame-balls we know!"

"Piss off stripper this is a wedding! Put your clothes back on!"

"Argh! You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!"

And in true Fairy Tail tradition a fight broke out. Lucy just stepped to the side to avoid the flying fists and ice projectiles. Even her bridesmaids had taken the opportunity to slip away, Erza about to step in to stop Natsu and Gray. It was then that the world started to spin. Slowly at first then accelerating fast. The noises around her were screaming and she clapped her hands to her ears, dropping her bouquet. The lights around her seemed to be blinding and Lucy couldn't find anything to grab on to.

She fell.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this!" Erza requipped a sword.

"He started it!" They cried in unison.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it. Natsu you're married now, enough of this foolishness."

"Hmph," Natsu gave a pout.

"Geez moron."

"Shut it ice princess!"

"Natsu!" Erza's sword tip jabbed his throat, "Go find your wife."

"Aye sir!" Natsu cowered from Titania and ran for his life, sniffing out Lucy as he went. By now the whole church had joined in the fight and fists flew everywhere. Natsu loved this guild but there was one person he loved more than anything or anyone else.

It was funny, he could smell her close by but he couldn't see her. That's when he spotted her. She had fallen down the altar stairs and was lying in a crumpled heap. She was radiating golden light.

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed, pushing his way toward her crumpled form. "Get away! Move!" He shouted urgently at the fighting guests but nobody seemed to listen. Natsu was mad. Had none of them noticed the _bride_ was unwell? His stomach sank when he realised he hadn't either. Guilt and anger welled inside him and with a roar, Natsu set himself ablaze. "Get away from Lucy!" Now he had their attention. He pushed through the stunned guests to her side. No one could understand what was going on until they saw her too. Someone screamed and Cana cursed profusely.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Natsu yelled desperately into the crowd, "Wendy!"

"I-I'm here!" Wendy squeezed her way to him followed closely by Carla and Happy.

"Wendy you have to fix her!" Natsu was kneeling and had pulled Lucy's head onto his lap, clinging to her hand. Magic energy glittered around her skin.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy lifted her hands over Lucy's body and summoned her sky magic. After a few minutes of tense silence, a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and she slumped, tearing up.

"Is she ok? Have you fixed her? Why is she glowing still?" Natsu asked desperately.

"I- There's nothing I can do! Her magic is escaping and I can't contain it! Her energy is severely depleted and I can't regenerate it. Even my sky magic isn't working!" She sniffled. Natsu understood she had done what she could but it did nothing to calm him

"Can anybody here help her? Please! You have to do something!" The panic was like a stone in the pit of his stomach. By now the bridesmaids had pushed their way to the front, as had Gray, Gajeel and the Master.

"Shit." Gajeel muttered, Levy crying into his arm. The Master stepped forward, taking control of the situation. He had a grave look on his face.

"There isn't anyone here Natsu. Take her to Porlyusica. Bring Gray and Erza too. I need to speak with Gajeel." The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow at the old man.

Natsu nodded and lifted the unconscious bride into his arms, holding her close and sprinting out the door. A requipped Erza and a half dressed Gray hot on his heels. He was a man of action and now that he knew what needed to be done, it was easier to stay focused. _Just hold on Luce_.

"You know what's wrong with her don't you?" Makarov had dismissed the guild members and guests and sent an irate Loke back to the spirit world. He had now pulled cornered Gajeel into his office back at at Fairy Tail.

"So what if I do?" Gajeel grunted from the corner, arms crossed and looking thoroughly disinterested.

"Gajeel. Porlyusica has informed me via lacrima that there is nothing she can do for Lucy." Gajeel grunted again so Makarov continued. "I am being reasonable however I cannot say that Natsu and the guild will be, if you hold out on the information that could save her." The wizened old guild master's face was hard.

"Flame brain's knocked 'er up." Gajeel muttered to the floor.

"Louder, Gajeel." The dragon slayer clicked his tongue in frustration.

"I'm sayin' bunny-girl is preggers. I can smell it. Not sure why her dumbass husband hasn't."

"But pregnancy never causes this kind of magical drain."

"A dragon's offspring require a lot of energy to get started and I don't think bunny girl had much to begin with. Must be brewing a stubborn little spawn."

"Hmm…" Makarov considered this. Lucy was pregnant? That was news to him. Perhaps she didn't even know... yet. "I don't think we should tell Natsu, who knows what that idiot will do, especially with the S-Class exams so close. Lucy might have guessed."

"I dunno. Blondie is almost as dense as flame breath when it comes to these things." Master considered this too.

"Very well. I will let Porylushka know and she can tell the girl. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone but me."

"Whatever." Gajeel took this as a dismissal and let himself out of the office. He had to go find Levy, she was probably panicking.

As he left the guild he noticed that many of the usually rowdy members were oddly subdued. The beer flowed slower and no one had the energy to throw a punch, even Mira's smile seemed forced. Cana was the only one not in a depressive reverie; she was roaring drunk, even by her standards. With his sensitive hearing he could make out her muttered string of curses in between barrels of liquor.

_If this is the state of Fairy Tail, Flame ass must be beside 'imself._

**And that's the end of chapter two! Please tell me what you liked, what you hated, what needs work; constructive criticism is always welcome so please review and look forward to the new chapter! **

**~TheGecko99 **


End file.
